Website: www.ccpl.lo/Constitution
}}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}>http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title= }&action=edithttp://www.ccpl.lo/constitution |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid lightslategray; border-top:0; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:.5em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:.5em; padding:.2em; padding-top:5px; font-size: }%" | Welcome to the only official website of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia! Back to the main page. This page contains the Constitution of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. Views and procedures indicated on this page are part of our official policy. __TOC__ ; Notes * From now on, we will use the word "he" for both "he" or "she". "He" with a capital letter can both refer to "God" or "he", if used at the beginning of a sentence. * Issues indicated with an asterisk (*) are optional issues: a member is free to choose whether or not he or she supports this issue. Any optional deviations are only accepted if they are written down in the text. * Issues indicated with a dagger (†) indicate wiki-contents. Party guidelines The first part of the Constitution contains our party's regulations and principles. Declaration of union We, the members of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, have united to exercize, from our Christian beliefs, influence on the Government of our country and its society. Believingly listening to the Word of God and with open eyes for reality, we search to His Will. We are thereby encouraged by Gods assignment to love Him and all our fellow human beings. We want our Government to safeguard spiritual and political freedoms, so God can be served to His Word. We want to use those freedoms to desseminate our Christian beliefs in both politics and society. We are convinced that the one God we profess and willingly serve, also ought to be honoured and obeyed by the Government and in society. A Government which brings about Gods commandments, serves society's prosperit and welbeing. God created all perfectly. However, the world has been damaged by human disobedience. For that reason, society needs order, which confines and counteracts evil. From our beliefs, we stand up for everyone's right to be a part of our society and we also strive for justice in international affairs. Our beliefs places current politics in the perspective of Jesus Christus, whom has been given all power in Heaven and on the Earth. Through him, there has come an outlook on a life beyond the borders of the current and contemporary world. From this trust, we enthusiastically search for support of all those who want to support and promote these politics. We are doing all this realizing that we depend on God and we pray for the direction and guidance of the Holy Spirit. ; Foundation of union The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia acknowledges Gods Lordship over political life, that the Government has been given by God, serving and dedicated to Him, and that Christians have the responsibility to be active in society. The party establishes its founding principles and its political opinions on the Holy Bible, the inspiring, lawful, and authoritative Word of God, which is to be recited from apostolic exhortations and which also includes wisdom for polical life. ; Recognition of precursory political parties The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia recognizes several political parties as predecessors and recognizes their influence on the formation of our current policies and our ideology. These precursory parties are List Oos Wes Ilava (LOWIA), Oceana Christians (founded by Oos Wes Ilava in 2004), Catholic Political Party (CPP), Roman-Catholic Party of Lovia (RCPL), and Srang Slowenski (founded by Kelový). We also recognize our special bond with several foreign political parties. These parties are, in the Netherlands, Staatkundig Gereformeerde Partij (SGP), Bevindelijk Gereformeerde Partij (BGP), ChristenUnie (CU), Christen-Democratisch Appèl (CDA), and Katholieke Politieke Partij (KPP), in Belgium, Christlich Soziale Partei (CSP) and Christen-Democratisch en Vlaams (CD&V), in Germany, Christlich Demokratische Union Deutschlands (CDU) and Christlich-Soziale Union (CSU), in Sweden, Kristdemokraterna (KD), and all other political parties that share our goals and desire to achieve these more or less the same way. Principles The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is based upon the ideology of the Word as can be read in our Holy Book, the Bible. Our party's views are and ought to be based upon the Contents of the this Book, as are our principles, which have been outlined below. ; Agrarian principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is an agrarian party which supports the interest of those who provide us food, clothing, shelter, resources, and warmth. We support those who make our lives comfortable and livable. ; Christian principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a Christian party with a Roman-Catholic signature. Our party members should act in the spirit of the teachings of Jesus Christ, Son of God, Messiah, and all those before and after him who have been included in the teachings of the Roman-Catholic Church. We serve the only God who is to be worshipped and honoured. ; Democratic principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a democratic party which acts in the spirit of the Trias Politica and respects our nation's judicial system. Party members and viewpoints are accepted by democratic principles; all members which are eligible to vote have the possibility to make proposals and vote on them. ; Environmental principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is an environmental party. It is our duty to protect our environment from pollution, over-use, and devastation by human hands, to protect all those living on our planet from negative human intervention. ; Liberal principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a liberal party. We support a free nation with free people who have their own opinion, will, and choice, who make their own decisions on either good or bad. We support free trade in which there are no unnecessary restrictions. ; Pacific principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a pacific party which seeks to prevent wars and injustice, which does not want to be involved in war-like activities, and places dialogue before fighting, and unfair harshness below compromise. ; Regionalistic principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a regionalistic party. To us, local is closer to the citizens than centralized. We support a small government which is divided in local branches close to our citizens. ; Social principle The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a social party. It is our goal to help those who can not make a living for themselves, those who are little or desperate in faith, and those who have been disabled or challenged in belief, physically, mentally or otherwise. Party structure The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is a local-based political party and an organization divided in six local branches, namely Conservative Christian Party of Clymene (CCPL-Cl), Conservative Christian Party of Kings (CCPL-Ki), Conservative Christian Party of Seven (CCPL-Se), Conservative Christian Part of Sylvania (CCPL-Sy), Conservative Christian Party of Hurbanova (CCPL-Oh), covering Downtown Hurbanova, Drake Town, and Millstreet, and Conservative Christian Party of Oceana (CCPL-Oc), covering all of Oceana but the parts covered by the Conservative Christian Party of Hurbanova. All the local branches are subordinate to the main body, the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, which holds office in Drake Town, Hurbanova, address: 23 Danish Avenue, except for local governing, where they have equal rights to the national body, as long as the workings, executions, and legislation are in-line with the party's Constitution. Members are part of one of the local branches, but may still hold a function in the nation-wide body of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. However, a member may not hold a function in a local organization of which he is not a member, with the only exception of the combination Conservative Christian Party of Hurbanova (CCPL-Oh) and Conservative Christian Party of Oceana (CCPL-Oc). Therefore, a member can not be represented in more than one Lovian State, but he can be represented in one of the Lovian States and the national Government at the same time. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia functions as a political party with equal vote representation. Every member has an equally large vote in the party's affairs. However, a member is only entitled to vote on the party's political course if he has subscribed himself to the Politically Engaged Member List (PEML). If a member is not on this list, he may only vote on administrative, in-party, and legal issues. Our views This part of the Constitution contains an overview of our most important views. Protection of life The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia opposes legalization of euthanasia*, and abortion as we are not entitled to take human lives, only God may call people. We do however agree on putting a limit on the euthanasia and abortion politics. ; Euthanasia* Euthanasia refers to the practice of intentionally ending a life in order to relieve pain and suffering. As it is intentionally ending a life, it is murder. Our policy is to illegalize all forms of human euthanasia. Animal euthanasia, in the form of animal welfare or slaughter for products, is allowed, if properly done and in a manner which does not invoke any more hurt. Members are free to choose a more liberal stance on human euthanasia, under the following conditions: the person on which euthanasia is to be performed, has to agree himself in a legal document if his condition is gradually coming forth, a severe health threat, and irreversable. In case the person himself was healthy, but radically shifted towards an irreversable, life-threatening condition in which he is no longer capable of signing a legal document, all of his direct family - mother, father, brothers, sisters, adult children, and wife - have to agree - not responding, also being agreeing - and sign a legal document after which the euthanasia is to be performed. ; Abortion and anti-conception* Abortion refers to the human-induced termination of pregnancy by the removal from the uterus of a fetus or embryo prior to viability - natural abortion not include. Abortion is a form of prolicide and thus killing of life created by God. It is an especially brutal practice, as the involved soul itself has no choice. Members can choose a moderate stance about abortion in case of rape. If a mother has been impregnated against her will, she may have an abortion, if she agrees with the procedure. Anti-conception, also known as birth control or contraception, refers to methods or devices used to prevent pregnancy. Our official policy is to promote anti-conception. This in order to prevent pregnancies ending in abortions and to prevent spreading sexually transmitted diseases. As in our eyes, any form of wasting seed is wrong, members may choose a stricter stance of anti-conception. Our official view, however, is that wasting sperm, which has not yet fused with ovum, is less wrong than wasting embryos, which already bear life. Protection of morals The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia opposes legalization of prostitution, drugs, gay marriages*, and adoption of children by gay couples as those wrong morals and values are not in line with the order of the creation. Prostitution and gay people are unrestrained by morality, recklessly abandoned to sensual pleasures and are a common feature in all western societies because of the dissolute life style of modern society. We oppose all kinds of discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, sex and possession as long as this does not contradict to the only true Word, the One of the Bible. ; Prostitution and undesired sexual behaviour Prostitution refers to the business or practice of providing sexual services to another person in return for payment. Prostitution is morally wrong and provides a platform for adultery. Above that, it supports a world-wide network of human, mainly woman, trade and forced labour. It also serves as a logistic center for sexually transmitted disease. Our official policy is to ban prostitution from our country. Sexual abuse, also referred to as molestation, is the forcing of undesired sexual behaviour by one person upon another. When that force is immediate, of short duration, or infrequent, it is called sexual assault. Rape refers to a specific type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse, which is initiated by one or more persons against another person without that person's consent. Any form of sexual abuse should not be tolerated. Especially weak persons, such as children, should be protected from sexual abuse. Sexual offenders should get severe punishments and should be locked up in mental institutions. ; LGBT-rights* LGBT-rights refers to legal matters concerning lesbian, gay (homosexual), bisexual, and transgender people. It is our party's official policy not to criminalize same-sex identities or activities. However, if a homosexual person would like help in finding a sexuality which is in line with God, he may follow a course, which is to be fully sponsored by the Government. Also, the age of gay consent is to be placed at 21, instead of the usual 18, to give possible homosexuals more time to reflect on their activities, Homosexuals are not entitled to adopt or parent children in order to prevent those children's soul from being blemished. Our official policy is not to support same-sex marriage*, but our members are free to choose otherwise, except for Church marriage, which is to remain a bond between man and woman. Transsexualism describes the condition in which an individual identifies with a gender inconsistent with his assigned sex. The physical condition itself is not to be criminalized, but it should not be possible to medically alter one's sex. It is irresponsible and ungrateful, and should therefore be severely punished. ; Drugs* A drug is a substance which may have medicinal, intoxicating, performance enhancing or other effects when taken or put into a body. Drugs which are dangerous for society, such as heroin, cocaine, or methamphetamines, among others, are to be illegalized, except for medicinal use. However, we support loose regulation when it comes to acceptable drugs, such as alcohol, tobacco, and marijuana*. Alcoholic beverages with a percentage from 2% to 5% are not to be extra taxed. Alcohol beverages between 2% and 15% are only to be served to those with the age of 16 or more. Alcohol beverages above 15% are only to be served to those with the age of 18 or more. The current tobacco regulations are too strict. We propose that tobacco is to be bought by persons of the age of 16 or more. Marijuana* is to be bought by persons of the age of 18 or more. Persons buying marijuana have to possess a weed card, which can be obtained at the local authorities if the obtainer has behaved well. It is not allowed to buy more than 5 grams of marijuana a day. Members are free to choose a stance in which marijuana is forbidden. ; Violence Today's society is a breeding place for violence. Therefore, our policy is to bring violence causing matters to a minimum. We should start with or youth. An independent bureau is to be created to carefully look at television and gaming programs and judge whether they are too violent. If that is the case, the programs are to be banned. Of course, we will never be able to fully ban violence from our society. Offenders should therefore be severely punished, especially in case of useless or domestic violence. ; Women's rights* Women should be treated equal to men in judicial, commercial and private environments. Therefore, quota in major enterprises are not acceptable, as they make it easier for women than for men to obtain a certain post. Women are entitled to vote at elections*, but may not participate in elections*, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women. Party members are free to keep their own opinion about feminine voting rights, both active and passive. Culture, heritage and education The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is outspokenly pro-free education and good treatment of our cultural values. Our learning possibilities are a great gift from God and should therefore be used to the maximum. It has helped us constructing the country we call Lovia. ; Culture and heritage Lovia is a country with a short, but unique and very rich, history. This reflects in our culture and our heritage. Therefore we should not cut the subsidies for monuments and museums. Monuments should be protected from altering and demolition. Local history should be better documented and safeguarded for all states as every state has its own typical history. ; Education We propose to increase government spending on education, so its quality and the future of our children will be made safe. Education should be mandatory between the ages of four and sixteen and it should be free. Student fees will be giving for four years and will be valid until the age of thirty. We also propose to teach Christian morals and values at a better rate than its current state. Children are our future and they have to be raised up with good morals and values. It should be possible in a free and peaceloving country as Lovia to have religious and special education legalized. Special education should receive more funds in order to keep functioning and give our less-abled children a good education too. Economy and social security The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favour of a free market policies and moderate taxation. However, economic interests should never be placed above environmental or moral interests. We also think it is important to take care for those who do not have a job or income. ; Limited free market* We are in favour of a limited free market economy. By this way we can build up a very strong economy for a relatively small country. In order to be able to survive when times are getting even harder, the Government should still be able to intervene in our economy and keep it going. Lovia should not privatize major airports and harbors or police, education and health care; these are essential parts of our country which can not be led by people who have pure interests in gaining huge profit instead of providing the best services possible for their costumers. The Government must guarantee the quality and accessibility of these services. Party members are free to decide whether their should be a national Lovian bank* or not. ; Taxation Taxation is our country's most important income. We are in favour of a system of moderate progressive income taxation up to 45% in Lovia. We do not support possession or succession taxations. We do support progressive business taxation up to 20% on businesses making a profit which is larger than one million Lovia dollars. The money raised from this taxation should be used for a separate payment to smaller, local businesses. Our party supports a sale taxation of 4% on essential goods, 15% on tobacco and alcohol, and 10% on other goods. ; Social security Our party supports social security, however, the payments should be minimal in order to encourage people who can work to search for a job, and we want to shorten the duration of social benefit to a one year monthly payment of 75% of the previously earned wages and another half year monthly payment of 56,25% with a minimum of 600 Lovian dollars. During both periods, it is mandatory to apply for jobs at least two times a month. Those who never obtained a job or have run out of their monthly payment, but live in a home in which there are no other people earning money, should get a payment of 600 Lovian dollars a month. Children are our nation's future and with falling fertility rates it is a key task to act. Therefore, our party supports monthly payments per child at 200 Lovian dollars. Women who follow God's will and stay home to do housekeeping, will get a payment of 700 Lovian dollars a month. Disabled people living in their own homes will get a payment of 700 Lovian dollars a month. Environment, resources, and infrastructure The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favour of a green plan. Earth is God's creation and humanity just loans it. When the end is there, we have to return it. It is our task to look after it and its possessions well in the meantime. ; A green policy Lovia is a leading country in environmental issues and already spends a lot of money to keep the environment. In order to keep this position, which is giving to us by God, we should keep spending more money on the environment. We propose to create more National Parks and Green Zones; these are easy and cheap to set up and maintain and therefore are a perfect option. We also propose green transportation systems like EcoBusses which run on green types of energy like biogas. On top of this, we want to turn all of Lovia's electricity to green by 2025. ; Animal welfare Animal welfare is an important value which is not guaranteed by the current Lovian laws, therefore we want to make clear that those who commit crimes against animals, will be severely punished. Animals are God's creation. God gave us animals so we could self-provide. Slaughter for consumption should be as painless as possible and during their lives, animals - pets, farm animals, and wild animals - should be treated with respect, be taken care of, and protected. ; Resources Lovia's resources include gas and coals. It is our duty to ensure future generations will also have access to these resources. Therefore, we want to switch to green energy and promote hybrid and electric automobiles. A large part of our economy runs on our resources. If these resources would be exhausted, it would be a national tragedy, leading to poverty and a high national debt. ; Infrastructure Infrastructure is necessary for the development of Lovia. We want to modernize our airports, which also means down-scaling the larger ones and creating smaller ones on the remote islands. On top of that, we want to build more railways, create better bus services, and build more highways and harbours, as Lovia is an island nation build on an archipelago. Foreign affairs and immigration The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia supports a semi-neutral policy when it comes to foreign affairs. We think it is our Christian duty, however, to support those Christians in foreign countries which are being prosecuted for their beliefs. ; Neutrality* We believe that no country in the world can be entirely neutral. Lovia should have good relations with neighbouring countries, such as Mexico, Canada, and the United States, to secure trade. We are also against war and oppose the production of weapons of mass destruction. In Lovia, we want to ban all production of weapons. Our party opposes membership of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, but we do support membership of the International Wiki Organization. Party members are free to choose whether Lovia should be part of the United Nations*. ; Immigration and citizenship† Every human being on Lovian territory has the right to become a Lovian citizen. Immigrants should be treated as well as possible, as we actually need them to build our country. Hereby we want to change the rules for becoming a citizen. Two days after his registration, meaning first edit†, the immigrant can become a Lovian citizen if he makes 50 edits in the article namespace†. Of course clear vandals are not welcome. Health care The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia believes that being healthy is a privilege. Therefore, a good-quality and well-accessable health care system is important and may potentially save the lives of hundreds of citizens each year. ; Health care system* The Lovian system of health care is clearly in need of some restructuring. That is why we believe that more money should be spent on health care. The State Medical Centers should to be expanded and should get helicopters for emergency cases. In able to pay for this, we propose to merge the hospitals and medical centers in places where they both occur. Professional health care should be accessible to everyone for a reasonable price which can be paid by everyone*. Members are free to choose for an entirely free health care system, if they agree with mandatory health insurance*. ; Health insurance* Health insurance is an optional payment to the Government, which creates a reserve from which people can get free health care. If one does not have health insurance, one has to pay for one's health care. For religious reasoning, namely trust in our Creator, it is our official belief that we can not allow a mandatory insurance*. However, members are free to choose for a mandatory insurance in order to create an entirely free health care system. State Government The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia thinks that local agreements and laws are closer to the citizens. Lovia is a very pluralistic nation; there are many differences among our five States. Therefore, we propose decentralization and a special autonomy for the State of Oceana. ; Nation-wide State reform* We are in favour of a state reform. We still supported the reduction of the administrative layers from three to one. Democratically chosen State Governors take over the responsibilities of the mayors and mayors and chairmen are to remain abolished. The post of Deputy Governor should remain. If the Governor of a State becomes inactive or decides to cease from rule, he should be replaced by a Deputy Governor. When it comes to the State Elections, the candidate with most of the votes*, members may also choose for a majority, becomes Governor, the candidate with the second most votes will become Deputy Governor. Together with these elections, a State Board is formed which consists of 25 seats which are distributed by voting percentage among the political parties of which the Governor candidates are member. Congress has to be able to revert decisions of a Governor. We are in favour of the reinstitution of State Courts, State Polices and State Laws. ; Oceana's political state* Our official policy is that the State of Oceana should become an Autonomous State within Lovia*. This means that apart from the Head of State, which is our King, several ministries, such as Foreign Affairs, our Constitution, and our judicial system, Oceana will be a separate souvereign country within the Kingdom of Lovia. The national Federal Law will not be legislation in Oceana, instead, Oceana's State Law will cover all the topics which are covered in the Federal Law. However, our members are free to choose for a normal State within Lovia instead, or for an independent Republic. National politics The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is, in general, satisfied with the current regulations concerning our national politics. All of the changes mentioned below are therefore optional, but our official stance. ; Lovian Monarchy and Trias Politica* We support the Lovian Monarchy as it has kept Lovia stable for a certain time. The King should regain his automatic seat in Congress*, but he may not be a minister, Federal Police commissioner, judge or Prime Minister, as he has to keep a certain neutral position and we support Trias Politica. For the last reason, it is neither possible for any other person to combine the posts judge, minister and Prime Minister in any combination. ; Elections and referenda* We are not in favour of a direct election of the Prime Minister*, separate of the current federal elections. We want to keep both Federal and State Elections the way they currently are. Our party proposes to make use of referenda* more often if it is an important issue, so we ask our citizens' opinions on changes which have a huge impact on our society and Country. Referenda should not be binding, however*. Other topics The following topics have not been categorized. Punishments* The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favour of tougher action against theft or other violations of property, religious or social rights. These harder punishments should deter people from committing a crime and should take undesired elements out of our society. Our official view is that death penalty is to remain out of our laws*, but party members are free to decide whether it is to be accepted. Sunday The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia believes that Sunday is a holy day, a gift from God to us. God rested from his work on Sunday: "When God had completed his work, which he had made, on the seventh day, he has rested on the seventh day of all his work, which he had made." (Genesis 2:2) and "God has blessed the seventh day and hallowed it, because he himself has rested of all his work, which God has created, to complete it." (Genesis 2:3). Therefore the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is of the opinion that shops ought to be closed on this day, just as offices, banks, schools, airports and all governmental buildings. Sunday is the day of going to church, listening to the Word of God and meeting people. With so many stressed people nowadays, a free Sunday is not old-fashioned, it is the future. ---- Hosted by Oos Wes Ilava and the CCPL. Edit. |} Category:Website